


Making A Cake

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to make a cake for Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missthingsplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/gifts).



> Written as a birthday giftfic for Missthingsplace back in 09. This was the missing fic that I couldn't find to post to here. Thank Sammydragoncat who worked it out.
> 
> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto was awoken by one of the most annoying sounds in the universe, that's right, a fire alarm. Sitting straight up in bed he looked around for Jack who was mysteriously missing from his side of the bed. He climbed out of the bed trying to ignore the fire alarm, knowing that the young lad in the house through the wall had probably burnt his toast again. With a normal fire alarm this would not be a problem, however nothing about Ianto or any member of the Torchwood team was normal. During one of her 'ooh, I've found out how to upgrade this' moments Toshiko had upgrade all the teams home security systems so they were ultra-sensitive.

For that reason he knew there was no need to panic, so he made his way calmly through the house trying to find his erstwhile partner, taking notice of the clock as he did so. Four in the morning, oh well, he was awake now he might as well try to do something productive.

The sight that greeted him as he entered the kitchen was nothing like he had expected, Jack stood in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but the pink glittery apron with the words 'KISS THE COOK' emblazoned on it that Gwen had gifted them with as a flat warming present. Even Jack's ever-present wristband was missing, well lying in the corner of the kitchen where it appeared to have been thrown.

"Jack", Ianto spoke casually, trying to hide his fear of the idea of Jack being in the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

Looking at Ianto for the first time since he had entered the room Jack mumbled, "Iwastryingtomakeyouacake." Then after a raised eyebrow from Ianto he repeated himself at a slower pace before continuing his explanation, "I was trying to make you a cake, but I got distracted by my plans for later. Then the alarm went off, and I couldn't turn it off but I turned it down, I threw my vortex manipulator and then you came in."

Ianto processed what Jack had said before going to the oven and turning it off, he then shut off the fire alarm before speaking again. "Why were you trying to make me a cake, Jack?"

Looking at him like he'd grown another head Jack replied, "It's your birthday, Yan."

Ianto looked at him perplexed, "No Jack, my birthday is next week."

"I know we've been busy lately, but to forget your birthday is a bit far." Jack said as he took the ruined cake out of the oven.

Working out all the all-nighters they had been pulling lately Ianto realised that for once he was wrong and Jack was right. Deciding to get over it quickly he admitted this, before looking at Jack's failed masterpiece. It was cake-shaped, and it appeared to have risen before it had caught alight, but it wasn't the cake that was really important it was the thought that counted.

However, he had to know how Jack had managed to get the cake that black, he wasn't prepared for the ridiculousness of the answer.

Jack shuffled his feet as he spoke, "Well, I want 180 degrees, but I couldn't find it, your oven only has one to nine, so I put it on at nine. I may have also coated the cake in brandy."

Ianto couldn't help it and burst out laughing, he got himself under control before crossing the kitchen to where Jack stood. He gave him a chaste kiss before speaking, "Thank you. You may not have made a decent cake, but you tried and that's what counts.

"Although why you decided to make it at this time in the morning I'll never know.", he said as he started making his way back to bed dragging Jack behind him and shutting the door. It may be his birthday, but cake isn't necessarily the treat he wanted that morning.


End file.
